The Story of Tamako-hime
by Kuro.usa99
Summary: Tamako-hime's mini livestream blog.
1. Chapter 1

Tamako: Yo guys! I'm Tamako the Black Rabbit Princess! um...I hate to introduce myself cuz I kind of a shy person. I'll give you my biodata instead~

Name: Tamako

Race: Rabbit Human

Age: 16

Birth date: 23 September 1999

Height: 155cm

Weight: 45kg

Parent: Shinomiya Sakuya (Rabbit Race) [+] ; Takagi Shuu(Wolf) [+]

Reader: Why mix species?

Tamako: Well, Love is blind.

Reader: You're a loli?

Tamako: Well... I'm born this way. My mom was a loli too.

Reader: How did your parents die? Deep condolences btw.

Tamako: Sigh... I dun wanna talk about it tho but...They died because of being ambushed by lion packs.

Reader: Any boyfriend?

Tamako: uh..I have. He's an oni (demon) and he's a hell of a dense.

Reader: Are you married?

Tamako: *blush* S...soon... .

Reader: Why you like your boyfriend?

Tamako: Well, I know he's dense on everything and I don't expect too much on him. Eventhough I hate a lot of things from him but he still my sweetheart and I just can't leave him alone. He's stupid, stubborn, but kind, sometimes loving. When I first time met him, he was chased by a lot of wolves (apparently they're my dad's underlings). I saved him and he was clinging onto me and cried like a baby. Well it's obvious cuz we were just 10 years old back then. He was an orphan and was surviving in my home forest(?) My mom decided to keep him in our home. I was disagree cuz we're going to share rooms and my room was not really big so I can't move too much with him lingering in my room. Time goes by and we kind of got well together. Around the age of 14, when we went back from the training grounds, we found my parents were lying helpless on the ground with blood spilling over the floor. One of the lions jumped on me, bit my and and my hand just ripped apart. seeing that, he snapped and going on rampage mode(?)

Reader: This is kinda serious, Tamako.. Please continue.

Tamako: Right...  
Then, he went berserk, by ripping appart all of the lion packs. My dad's underlings came and also caught into it. I tried to stopped him but, he didn't listen at all. Went on ripping them apart. I stood infront of him and I was about to be ripped apart but he suddenly got his concious back after touching my chest (damn you...that time I wasn't angry cuz you're in a baaaaadd condition.)

Reader: He's a **_dojikko hentai_**?

Tamako: Yeah.. Sort of. From then, our relationship is kinda awkward eventhough we live in the same roof.

Reader: I'm kinda speechless...

Tamako: Sigh. This story is long and I'm kinda tired now.

Reader: Eh..? Wai-

Tamako: *zzz*

Reader: *facepalm*

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1,5

Tamako's 5 fun facts

1\. Born from a mixed species parents.

2\. Rabbit eared and wolf tailed girl.

3\. Likes to lick her tails when she's annoyed.

4\. Moody.

5\. Likes to sing and randomly dance when bored.

(Aparently, I'm kinda annoyed today cuz after I wrote 500+ words and suddenly pressed the wrong button so the file were not saved. So the next livestream blog will be posted tomorrow. Damn I really hate mondays and tuesdays. T.T)

Regards,

The annonymous writer. LOL  
[ 99] -search this on instagram~ #promotion#lols


	3. Chapter 2

Reader: Tamako-san?

Tamako:….

Reader: Tamako-san?

Tamako: *Yawn* You're noisy…

Reader: You're streaming now, wear your shirt properly, it reveals your skin a lot.

Tamako: *blush* Stop staring, you perv!

*5 minutes later*

Tamako: Now then, Where were we..?

Reader: Continue the history of your love.

Tamako: Oh that. Okay, I'll continue.  
That moment he did that, I immediately puched him on his guts. Well, at least he's back to his normal self. But the harsh thing is to see corpses lying around our den. The only thing we saw was our stepuncle. He was writhing in pain, almost died of blood loss. I treated him as fast as I can so he could be saved, but Andreas was already gone.

Reader: Andreas? Your boyfie?

Tamako: Yeah.  
After treating my stepuncle, I left him inside the den and went looking for Andreas, but he's nowhere to be found. I was really hopeless. *sigh*

Reader: Aw, don't be sad. Please continue.

Tamako: Several years later, exactly half year ago, when I was wondering around the forest, looking for apples for my uncle, I saw a sleeping demon on the grasslands. He seemed familiar so I tried to get close to him. He immediately noticed me and hold my hands, pulling me down facing his face. It was him. I cried that moment.

Reader: Then..?

Tamako: He kissed me right in the lips. *blush*

Reader:….*blush*

Tamako: From that point, we both become lovers.

Reader: Soooooo,*hic* romantic…*hic*

Tamako:…*sweatdrop*  
Can we continue with another question?

Reader: Okay, okay, It's simple. What's your likes and dislikes?

Tamako: Hmm.. I like anykind of food, veggies, fruits and meat(since I'm an omnivore now).  
I dislike mushrooms, _ **jengkol**_ , _**petai**_ , and insects.

Reader: Omnivore? The effect of mix species?

Tamako: Well, yeah..

Reader: Where's your comfort zone?

Tamako: On Andreas's shoulders and lap.

Reader: So sweet you are.

Tamako: S-shut up..

Reader: Instead of Wolf X Rabbit mix, What do you wanna be?

Tamako: Neko~ *nyan*

Reader: What does Andreas looked like?

Tamako: A guy with a pair of horn, twin braided and messy hair, cute bishounen faced.

Reader: Dang…

Tamako:?

Reader: Nevermind… I'm kinda speechless now.

Tamako: Ok then, I'll close the streaming session now, maybe next time I'm going to open a Truth or Dare Game.

Reader: Fine then.

Tamako: Well then, Adieu~

(See you tomorrow~)


End file.
